The present invention relates to a device for removing radioactive solid particles from moistened gas and, more particularly, to a decontamination device including a filter, which device is suitable for use in the waste gas treating system of equipments for heat treatment such as drying, evaporation or the like of solution, sludges and solid matters containing radioactive substances.
Moistened gas containing radioactive solid particles is generated in the treatment of such as drying, evaporation, distillation or the like of substances containing solution, e.g. direct denitration and treatment of analytical waste liquid. In order to treat such waste gas, various methods have been used heretofore, such as scrubbing of the gas with a solution, condensation of the gas followed by re-evaporation. These conventional treating methods, however, require largescale equipment having a multiplicity of constituents. These conventional equipments require impractically large installation area when placed in a glove box for treating the radioactive substance and are difficult to handle.
It has been proposed to use a filter for removing the radioactive particles. This, however, is not preferred because the filter is soon clogged and becomes inoperative particularly when the treated gas is a moistened gas.